Wars Upon Us
by Shirosaki413
Summary: ichigo is a general to the japanese army, while hichigo is his underling. the orangette has liked hichigo for at least five years, but what happens when hichigo finds out, along with the rest of the army? will he still keep his position? read & fine out!
1. Chapter 1

I am Kurosaki Ichigo, age twenty-five, five foot nine, around one hundred fifty pounds. I'm a warrior, a fighter, a vessel. I am a cold-hearted man placed in the middle-lines of my army's battle, the most important position. Currently, I was rounding out some lower groups, and anchoring down to target the enemy. Russia was also re-configuring to our plans, but out elite group was too quick, and changed our tactics so they wouldn't find out our placements.

"Go, go, go!" I shouted to the lower group. I heard someone come up from behind me, and in a second I turned around, ready to shoot the person between the eyes. My own were cold as I flung myself at the person.

"Chill, Ichi, it's me!" a voice I immediately recognized said. Hichigo Shirosaki. Age twenty-seven, five foot eleven, around one hundred sixty-five pounds. He was one of our weapons. A spy. He had the Russian colors on, but I knew he was already on our side from our tactic changes. I lowered my gun.

"Hichigo. Get your ass out there and fight! Only knock out our group, and kill the easy-to-pick-off Russians. Go, NOW!" I yelled as I switched sides from a hill in which I was standing behind. Gun-shots rang out, but I ignored that as I looked back at Hichigo. My eyes softened for a split second. "Don't die, either, you idiot!" I told the other as he rushed off with a large grin on his face. He, unlike me, loved to fight. I only did this because I had to, but ever so slowly I became used to the fighting. It didn't affect me anymore. Or at least this is what I tell myself.

"Hai!" he rushed off and knocked out a few of our troops. He paid more attention to the Russians, I noticed, as I let a ring of shots sprout out from my custom made 300mg full-loader, the rounds falling out from the access metal as I switched sides once again. The previous troop of lower-downs I sent out were all still fighting, knocking out all the Russians in sight as I moved to the front lines.

"Go, go, go!" I call again as I motion my hand for the other troops who were behind me to come out. Hoards of them spilled out like a big colossal of bugs ejected from their home, and the Russians face's grew stormy under their masks as we slowly but surely defended our territory. "DON'T LET THEM GET PAST THE WALLS!" I shriek as I shot a round of bullets around me, the metal penetrating at least fifteen people as I did a spiral around myself. Just as quickly I loaded my gun back up. I shot again. This process went on for another thirty or so minutes, before the enemy started to pull back. Many of our troops fired continuously until the opposing arms faded from sight.

Hichigo trotted back up. He kept his gun pointed, almost like a cop, back behind him as he made his way over to me, but his hands dropped when they were completely out of sight. He grinned. "We are so badass. Those little fuckin' chickens! Didja see those little bastards run? HAH!" Hichigo boasted rather obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes and ignored that fact.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too cocky, oh great one. They'll be back in a few days' time." I rolled my eyes at him, pointing my gun down to the dirt. My team crowded around me with cheers, but I ignored them as I felt a large migraine starting up. I shook my head. " AY! All ya little shitheads, get back to camp! Including you, Hichigo. Move or I'll shoot your ass!" oh, lord. That really didn't help my blooming migraine.

Hichigo sighed heavily. As did the others. They were probably thinking that I'm back to normal now, the bossy little cocky shit, but I honestly didn't care. I got my job done – and I kept those men alive. That was my job.

"Yes, oh mighty lord king! Off ta camp!" Hichigo shouted in his normal cheery voice, the watery tint tainting it ever so slightly. I felt my pain soothe a little at this. People, who knew and loved Hichigo, crowded around him almost instantly, and praised him with his battling. This made me grit my teeth. I wasn't jealous. I would never be jealous. He was an excellent fighter. Hichigo Shirosaki was, indeed, a legend in our camp…but oddly, he never rose up to take the power away from me.

Still, I was not jealous.

I furrowed a brow, and turned away, determined not to let anyone see the slightly hurt look on my face. Ignoring my less-than-willing subordinates, I myself stalked towards the camp, about a half a mile away.

I didn't notice the concerned glance thrown at me.

XXX

Back in my less-than-humble tent on the far end of camp, I plopped on the floor. Dust around my ass flew. Ah well, it didn't matter so much anyways. I then leaned back, falling until my back hit the floor, and looked at the covered ceiling. I was glad no one had noticed his looks already.

Rolling over, I looked to the side. My gun, already taken away by the caretakers of the machinery, was left by my allies as I retired for the night. But, to be safe, I kept myself ready for another quick attack, which was sure to be coming. Any good general of their team would know about others complex strategies, but this one was so simple it was almost stupid and careless. I mean, who fucks up with some of the most powerful fighters and warriors? Being Japanese, most of us were previous samurai, and know how to make a clean-as-ever cut to the abdomen, and yet are higher trained on guns. I know how to take, re-assemble, create, and load more than five-hundred types of guns, and above all, I know how to shoot all of those bad boys. I didn't become general for nothing.

And yet, something petty like love life was making me so confused. No, its not liking a man, I've known I liked men for a very long time. It was Hichigo. It was his strength, his cockiness, his stupid-ass grin, and above all, the fact he was better than me. He was stronger, quicker, feistier, and yet…he's still lower. Hichigo wanted to stay there, and it really didn't make any sense to me why. I would gladly give my place up for him, despite his stupidity, and let him take the big role. But no, he doesn't take that shit, and proves to stay lower. It was confusing.

I sighed. It's really helpless thinking about this shit. I need to get some sleep.

Just as I closed my eyes, I heard the slight zip of my tent being opened up. I opened one lazy eye, and glanced at the door, shocked to see a flash of white. Hichigo never comes into my tent.

"Yes?" I question the albino, just as he zipped the tent back up. He glanced back, a frown marring his face in the cutest way possible. I almost found myself grinning, but then I gauged my self-control and ignored the tugging of my lips. Immediately I frowned as I looked into his eyes. They were troubled.

"I…gotta question." He said, twanging his voice in an accent I couldn't describe. I sat up and gestured for him to sit on the ground. He did.

"And that is?" I said professionally. He glanced at me with a furrowed brow.

"Do you hate me?"

…

"What?" I question with a raised eyebrow, shock taking over my body as I let my control slip for a second. Hate him? The thought I hated him? How the fuck did this come up?

"I asked do you hate me?" he questioned in a slightly more confident voice. I sighed and shook my head. I really wanted some sleep.

"No, I don't hate you. What gave you that idea?" I seriously would like to know. I mean, seriously, I thought I was having trouble concealing my good emotions, and here he goes and thinks I hate him. Well, if anything, I have to be harsh – I'm the general.

"Well, you didn't look particularly…happy with me when you left our group." Hichigo said, more to himself than me. Still noticing this, I frowned. He mistook that look of being left out for…anger? Now I know why I'm the general. He's a fucking idiot. Like, a legit fucking idiot.

I snorted. "No, I don't hate your ass, Hichigo. Are you done?" I questioned him, barred to not letting the conversation go any further. I really didn't want to explain this shit of being left out, mostly by him. I know what the others say about me, how I'm a prick who doesn't know how to have fun. But all in all, is war fun? Is it worth laughing about? I never thought so. After all, I lost my whole family in a war. Why wouldn't I take this shit seriously?

"Then what is it?" he pressed on. "I wanna know!" almost instantly, he growled at me. I twitched as my orange hair took place in front of my eyes form the movement.

"It's nothing. This is the way I usually work, ok? I treat you no different from anyone else." I try to explain this, but he never gets it. Never.

"Why, then? Why are you so pissy to everyone, including meh, huh? Why don' ya just let go, instead of being such an asshole?" Hichigo growled as he moved in closer to my face. I hiss at the closeness, and finally lose it. Taking hold of Hichigos toned arm, I yank it down until I am straddling the albino below me, pressing him down hard enough so he could not move.

I hissed at him, a sure as hell menacing look crossing my face. "Now listen here, you jackass. I'm a prick because I take war seriously, unlike all you asses. You don't think I hear what everyone says about me, how I'm such an asshole with something stuck up my ass? Well, fuck, I DO here! And it hurts every time too! Yeah, sure it's war to other people. It's life or death to me!" I take a deep breath, and ramble on, as I sneer angrily into the albinos face. "Maybe some of us loose shit in wars. Ever thought of that, huh? Maybe some of us lose family, lose ownership, and lose dignity. Ever thought of that, all you ignorant shits! You don't know SHIT about war! It's WAY more than a simple game to me! WAY MORE!" I then get off of him and throw him to the door.

I state in a cold voice. "Get out. And if you know what's good for you, DON'T come back." I turn my head away from him, snarling as I hear the zipper open silently. I noticed Hichigo didn't talk anymore, and therefore, I was glad. I didn't care.

And then I noticed my mistake. I let out some of that damned emotion and I let it burn – and look where it got me.

"INVADE, INVADE! EMEMY'S ARE TAKING POSITION! EVERYONE, OUT OT THEIR POSTS!"

Oh dear lord, right now? Couldn't they have waited, say, a day? Fucking hell.

I shoot out of my tent, along with my other partners in their own. Immediately we take our positions over the slight hill we made for camp, guns already tossed out to us in a hurried fashion. I saw Hichigo to the left of me; mind you, who didn't look at me, instead outwards, as he waited for an order. This was a first.

"EVERYONE! Take position over the east side, and shoot anyone on sight! And fuck, don't screw up like last time and hit a land mine along with these little shits!" I shout to the others. They grimly nodded, not arguing as they move to the east side of the barrier. At least they knew not to argue with my tactics.

Hichigo tried to follow, but I narrowed my eyes and shouted, "Hichigo! Get your ass back here! Front lines dipshit, front lines!" I called to him, and he most likely regretfully made his way over to me. Stiffly, Hichigo turned, and pointed his heavily to the woods just beyond the hills in which we had hidden before once. We didn't see any movement for the longest time, before a few of us caught a glimpse at someone moving through the branches. I nodded at Hichigo, who previously looked at me, and gave him the affirmative to shoot. Poor guy, for Hichigo never misses.

Gunshots rang throughout my ears from the side of me, and immediately the man fell out from the trees, down to the ground where he was sure to be bleeding out the rest of the way.

Hichigo switched to his actual shooting arm and glances back against the woods. More people seem to be bustling about, but not enough for it to matter. Fuck, if I knew it were this little, I wouldn't even have gotten up. My group knew enough to at least shoot these little guys on sight.

My team on the east side of our barrier shuffled, and took their guns so the others were now at gunpoint. I sighed, and lowered my gun, turning away from them. "Have fun with them!" I say, making the others cheer quietly as they grin towards the enemy. Those idiots better not screw up.

Well, Hichigos there anyway.

Walking to me tent, I frowned, but didn't have enough strength to presumably pull off the ever-present look on my face. On my way to my tent, I noticed many things around me, like how sloppy my team can be. But I ignored that fact and zipped open the panels to my tent, then zipped them shut again.

"Hello, Ichigo."

I froze at the voice at mid-term, my eyes widening to the size of plates as my mind began to work at speeds that I was sure wasn't healthy. My fingers twitched unconsciously as I felt scars on my hips, back, and thighs ache. Not daring to turn my eyes, I decided to speak.

"Aizen." I stated monotonously, as I slowly turned to meet the emblem of my nightmares sit right in front of me. Aizen – the man who had beaten me into submission many times, the one I thought I got away when I enlisted into the army forces. It looks like this didn't go so well, dammit. And I thought I had gotten away from him! And yet, and yet…. He decides to come back and screw all of this shit up!

"My dear little Ichigo, how has It been since you decided to try to sneak away from me, hmmm?" Aizen stated as he stood, his expensive cloths crinkling up as he stalked his way over to me. I gulped as his hand pressed onto my cheek, but I turned away, determined not to look into his eyes. Just as I thought he didn't notice, I felt the sharp pain of a loud smack interfering in my sounds. My cheek, now red, burned as I felt I had to glance in his eyes. "That's better…" he whispered, just as he laid a kiss onto my cheek. I shivered, on the inside of course.

"d-don't… touch me…" I whimper as I feel him already pressing his prominent erection against my hip-bone.

"Well, it's not up to you, is it, Ichi?" Aizen grinned as he pushed me, rather brutally, to the ground.

I plopped down no the ground, my back on the floor, as he stalked up to me.

I closed my eyes, hoping for him to leave.

He didn't.

XXX

"N-no! Stop!" I shout as I was, again, penetrated. My fingers, wrapped in what little covering I had for sleep, gripped tighter as I sobbed. He smacked my ass, and I jerked heavily, hoping for him to just walk out and leave. "A-Aiz…en!" he thrust even deeper at the mention of his name. This ended far beyond my walls, and I felt what was left of my insides rip beyond recognition. I whimpered again.

Aizen grunted. "Oh, Ichi…you like that, don't you?" he whispered into my ear as he leaned over to rake my ear shell with his tongue. I shivered, flinching away from his touch.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I shout out louder, hoping I can get something through his thick skull. This only proves to a slap on the cheek again.

"You should know the answer is no by now…" he said, panting, as he thrust deeper. I cried out, tears streaming down my cheeks as I flinched in pain.

I faintly heard the zipper open. "Don't. Touch. Him." I heard a voice say, but I couldn't tell who it was. I was beyond hearing then. Though, I did hear the cocking of a gun, and I felt the point of a gun towards me. At least, I didn't think it was me. I thought it was Aizen.

"Hm…aren't you the one my dear sweet Ichi has taken a liking to?" I heard Aizen speak out, as he stopped his menstruations to speak. He moved to cover my whole body. "You won't shoot with him in my arms, will you?" he stated with humor clear in his voice.

"Oh, I will too. Don't test me. You should know, imma' REALLY good shoota'." I know that accent…

I didn't have time to think otherwise, because gunshots rang through my ears, and I braced myself for the pain. I didn't feel any, though, only the slight coldness of blood and a weighted body fall to the side. I flinched and curled into a ball in the corner, looking blindly up at my savior. I noticed black army boots first, then red army pants, a black plain t-shirt….pale arms holding a gun cop style, and….molten yellow eyes surrounded by an endless black.

"H-Hichigo…" I hear myself speak. I felt my naked body go numb as I curled tighter to myself. He took a cautious step forward, then another, as he saw I didn't flinch back. When he got to me, he kneeled down on his knee, and gently pushed hair that had stuck to my face from sweating so much. He didn't speak as he helped me up, nor when he was fetching water to clean me off, nor when he _did _clean me off. By the time he was done, I was covered in a plump, and warm, blanket, its fluffy interior making my body warm as I drank hot milk. Then he spoke.

"Who was he?" he spoke out, almost soothingly, as I took refuge in his tent. I was still curled up into a ball, but this time, I was leaning onto his side as he sat Indian style on his blankets.

"A…very bad man." I state, as I glance at the flimsy wall that covered me from the outside world. "He's the reason why I enlisted into the army. I thought it was the easiest way to get away from him." I shivered up, taking the strength to burry some of the worst memories he gave me when I was little. "He's also the owner of the army who took initiative to kill my family. Before my eyes. In the precipice of a war." I state out. I'm not willing to share anything else.

Hichigo didn't speak for the longest time. After about twenty minutes, however, he wrapped his strong, pale arm around my shoulders, and pulled me in for a hug. I gratefully took the gesture, and wrapped my arms around him.

"I won't let him touch you anymore." He states out, grimly looking at me. I glance into his eyes in alarm.

"But you shot hi-"

"That wasn't him. That was a clone." He stated. "A friend first came up with this idea, and he said someone stole the papers for cloning, and I guess it was this Aizen." He explained to me.

"Who…?" I trailed then.

"Urahura Kisuke." I narrowed my eyes, immediately knowing who he was talking about.

"Mr. Hats 'n Clogs?" I state then, incredulous. He was my trainer! How the fuck did he wind up with Aizen?

"….hah?" I heard Hichigo say, looking at me with a weird look. I glanced away from him, still a bit upset he had to see me….like the way I was. What a way to see your general, man. What a way.

"Blonde hair, weird stripped green hat, Japanese clogs, a Japanese haori, green pants, and one helluva fucking weird fan?" I describe him to the other. Hichigo nodded, and I found myself sighing. "My trainer." He nods at this also. As good as Hichigo is, he probably had him as a trainer also.

"Yeah. Thought so." He smirked down at me slightly. I notice that, and look away again, still ashamed about what happened.

"Don't…say anything, ok?" I whisper to him, tugging slightly as his black shirt. He nodded and slightly grinned, but mostly smiled, down by me. He then stood, and I had to level myself before I fell to the ground by him. I looked up.

"You need to get some sleep, ne? You've had those rings under your eyes for as long as I've known you." He stated playfully, taking the extra blanket he had for emergencies and placing it by me.

"But-"

"Oh shut up and sleep, King." He told me, lying next to my body as he rolled to the side. I glanced at his back, before laying his emergency blanket on him. His regular blanket was dirty from…cleaning me off, so this was the only one he had. And I'm not gonna let him use it on me alone, the idiot. I'm a general, I can take this shit.

Hichigo looked up. I gave him an evil eye glance, and lay down on my own, facing away from him. I then closed my eyes, shivering for a bit, and then readying myself for some sleep. After about five seconds, however, I felt a blanket fall on me, and also an arm that hung lazily on my waist. I stiffened.

"There. Now were both not cold, ne?" he muttered tiredly. I smiled.

"No, no we're not."

We both then fell asleep silently, not speaking another word.

XXX

Over the next week three little groups invaded. I was sure they were spies, and not a full out army, but we never let them get close enough to spy on our planning to invade the Russian boarder. They must have gotten smarter, because in the last three days, no tiny, or even bigger army for that matter, had tried to invade and subside into our camp. Well, I'm sure they lost some of their people in the vast forest we were surrounded by, because they were not used to navigating like we were.

Hichigo and I never spoke about our running-in again, either. I didn't want to, and I was sure Hichigo didn't feel comfortable bring it up. That, and we never had time.

My team, along with many others, were busy with scoping out the forest. As a matter of fact, that's exactly what we were doing now.

"General Kurosaki! General Kurosaki! We found some sort of abandoned camp!" the fourth in command called for me. I growled and glared darkly at him, while hissing something in return.

"Goddammit, shut the fuck up! We're scoping, not screaming out fucking heads off!" I whisper as I make my way over to him, my gun poised on my arm – like many others. As I peered out through the large leaf that was covering out bodies, I noticed the same thing my fourth noted.

It was a camp, yes, but it looked…well, actually, bombed. Smoke was all around, but there were no fires. Tents were put up, but there were no people. Well, the tents remaining, anyway. Most were already on the ground, disintegrating, as the breeze blew away any taint of previous fire. I noted sullenly that blood was spattered everywhere…but I didn't know these people. The dead bodies I saw were wearing purple, a royal color, as their uniform, and they looked like an army…but a small one at that. I never saw anything like that.

I motioned for my team to move out and through the leaves, to get to the 'bombed' camp. Of course, they didn't go quietly.

"I said quietly, idiots!" I hiss behind me. "You don't know who's alive and who's not in this place!" I tell them. They only looked distantly at me, they expressions angered at being ordered around. I grit my teeth. The only one who wasn't angered was Hichigo, of course, who shook his head with a large grin plastered on his face. He always got giddy when he saw dead bodies – I could have sworn they were his favorite thing in the whole goddamned world.

I turned back to the camp, and slowly stepped out into the open, noting that no ground was even slightly overturned, just in case there were those nasty land mines that will blow off your leg in a second's pressure. Those were the nasty motherfuckers.

As I motioned my team to go ahead and split up and look around the area, people got into their designated groups and headed off into different directions. Hichigo moved next to me with an amused look.

"You know, your one bossy fucker." He stated, cackling lightly. I sent a glare over to him.

"Shut the fuck up and scope this place." I order him immediately, snapping at his form in an annoyed way. He locked his eyes with mine for a second, the only emotion being humor and whatever the fuck else – I didn't have time to figure that out. I found it odd that he was never annoyed by my antics of yelling either. Usually, people, like the others on my team, and even in my whole army, god annoyed and pissy and glared at me from far away. Some even had the guts to confront me. They had one helluva sweet bruise in the morning.

The point was Hichigo never questioned me. He did everything I said – no matter how stupid or risky – and did it.

It was like he had nothing to live for.

"Chill, Ichi. This place isn't, like, a trap or some shit." Hichigo said with a shrug, as he moved to the side to looking the first camp. That's when it hit me.

"EVERYONE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE, NOW!" I yell uncontrollably. Of course, there was no possibility this was a camp I have never seen. It was a trap. Fuck, how could I have been so _stupid? _

Without question, my team peeled back quickly. Hichigo went second to last and me last, as we tried to get away before the time came. I wasn't fast enough though, and that's when the bomb hit.

The impact was the most forceful of all. Most of my team got out in time to not feel the impact, but I was blown into the air, the world swirling around me as I was thrown into a tree. The sound of my back cracking invaded my senses, along with a cry of my name, but I couldn't tell who it was. Without question, I could tell my legs were burned, possibly a grade two, but not too bad.

I groaned as I slid down the tree in agony, my body giving out as the numbing pain elected into my body. I felt hands wrap around me, so I tried to open my eyes, but it wasn't working. If I opened them, the dust and dirt form the bomb would go to my eyes.

The one sense still intact was hearing, which meant I could hear people bustling around me all over the place. My fingers clenched in the soil as I tried to bash away the hands, but they were forceful enough to push mine away and continue to pick me up.

I couldn't tell who it was. Maybe a capture? Was it one of my own?

A groan escaped my lips as that person broke out into a run, their feet under me trotting in an uncomfortable pace, jostling me around in their arms as whoever held me tightly to their chest. I could tell slightly that it was a male from the muscles under the shirt, but as for whom, I was totally unaware.

I heard the man who held me start to pant as they ran. I couldn't hear any other footsteps, so I guess my team was already gone back to base. My back was still burning, and my lungs were slowly closing up, but I couldn't feel much more than numbness and other skin. With my head pumping, I slowly formed my lips to speak.

"W-Wh….o?" I speak distinctively to the person as they ran.

"Yer horse." The man spoke. My lips closed, tilting into a smile, as I recognized the voice.

"D-D…disobeyed…. Order…" I mutter happily. Hichigo was really something else, to go against my order like that.

I heard a snort come from the albino above me. A smile was evident in his voice. "Punish me later. For now, as you say, 'shut the fuck up!'" he mocked my voice. I couldn't help but muster an uncontrollable chuckle, but I seethed next minute, trying to regain my breath. "Hold on…" Hichigo murmured worriedly. "We're almost there."

I stayed silent the rest of the way.

When I got back to camp, the sound of people walking around blindly invaded my senses. I was placed into a tent.

After I was treated for my wounds, the pain came back, instead of the numbness, but I couldn't do anything about it but stay silent.

Hichigo, my first in command, and Leox, my second, were in the same tent as me. When they took to a conversation, I couldn't do anything but play sleep and listen.

"Why did you go back and save him?" Leox asked with a taunting, ignorant voice. I hissed at him. I really, honestly, truly, hated and detested that man. He thought he was everything. "If he died, we all could put you in command, and we'll all be happy." He short, red-haired man stated with ignorance.

I heard a low growl from Hichigo. "I don't want to be the General. Ichigo has enough brains for the whole army, and you're just as stupid for the fact you can't even determine this. Besides, he's a fighter. A warrior. And be grateful, he protected your ass out there. You would be dead without him. Everyone would." The albino spoke angrily, hissing at the man presumably next to him. A weird shiver escalated throughout my body as he spoke, but I dare not move.

"But he's an asshole! He thinks he's better than us!" the man cried. I would beat his ass when I was well again. But for now, I rest, and think of how much idea's I can use to kill him. He has no idea how bad that made me feel to the others, but if this is how they were reacting, then they deserved that.

"He does NOT!" Hichigo stated for an argument. "He's doing his job by keeping us idiots in line, you fucker! You think you would be better at being a General, huh? You think your so smart?" I heard the bustling of knee-steps, along with a zipper. "Get the fuck out of this tent, now; before I decide to fucking shoot your ass. And do NOT speak about Ichigo like that again, or I swear to fuckin' god, your ass will be on a chopping block. Got me?" I was sure that Leox got out just as quickly because Hichigo was so fucking scary when he talked like that.

And the worst part was – Hichigo wasn't bluffing.

And yet, something…made my heart flutter. Hichigo was by far from understanding me, but at least he understood where I came from.

The zipper closed again. I heard bustling again, before a dramatic sigh came from the side of me.

"That mans an idiot, you know that Ichi?" Hichigo spoke after a second. I almost thought he knew I was awake, before he continued. "You're going to have scars. Everywhere. They say they can't do much other than keep you alive…" the albino stated in a hint of sadness. "I'm just glad you're alive. Ah, who am I kidding, talking to a sleeping person?" he exerts to himself. Hichigo then sighed to himself and grumbled something along the lines of 'whatever.'

"You know how you told me about loosing someone in a war? How you went through that?" a brief pause occurred. Then a gulp. "I still don't know how it feels to losing someone, but I was so damn close to, I…" the albino choked onto his words. "I can't lose you. You can't die on me. I don't care if you hate me, detest me, want to kill me or some other shit, but…you just can't die on me."

My second in command choked again. "I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this. I'm so fuckin' sorry, it hurts…but these other guys don't even know what you did! You saved all of their pitiful _lives!" _the other called angrily, spitting out the words in so much hate that I found it hard to fathom it. "I don't want to take your position. I can't do half of the job you can." The albino pressed. "You're the closest thing I consider as a friend. Please, don't die on me…I couldn't take it." He hissed to himself. "I'm so weak…"

In his moment of breaking, I felt a cold hand press onto my burned and bruised skin. It felt good on my own burning cells, the cooling sensation calming down my breath as I moaned and tilted my head to the side, still fake-sleeping. The other jerked his hand back momentarily to check if I was still asleep, but put it back as soon as he noted my calmness.

I had a half of mind to come out and say 'I'm not going to die on you, idiot.', but I didn't, because this moment of time was…exhilarating. He was the closest of a friend I had, either, and most of all, he worried about me. I didn't even know why he was apologizing though…because, I mean, he was technically was the one who told me it was a trap.

I inwardly sighed. He really was an idiot.

XXX

Over the next week, I was slowly beginning the ability to move my limbs. When I was awake, Hichigo fawned over me carefully and updated on the small attacks, and when I was asleep, he spoke about all of his stupidity, along with everyone else's. After all of the years I had known this man…I never seen him so open. Maybe I pulled a cord.

Right now, I was sitting stiffly in a chair silently, staring at myself in a mirror. My skin was contorted into different directions on one side of my face, while the other only had scratches and slow scarring. I slipped my hand up unconsciously as I rubbed the bad side of my face, a frown marring my lips. This is why I didn't like wars. They took something away from you that you could never get back.

"You upset 'bout that?" I heard a voice speak behind me. I was used to Hichigos pop up appearances now, so it didn't faze me, but I did jerk my hand away from my face with a narrow frown.

"No." I state quickly, all too quickly, which made me inwardly cuss to the fast answer.

"Think of it as a badge of honor." The albino smirked as he sat down next to me. "Besides, it doesn't matter what you look like." Hichigo shook his head almost affectionately. I had to fight away a blush. "We have a new enemy on our hands." He stated seriously.

I slurred as I spoke, the sound annoying and contorted. Was this what I was going to sound like the rest of my life? "And that is?" I raised the good sided eyebrow and glanced at him.

"The squirrels." He spoke with distaste. I couldn't burst out laughing because it would pull my skin to much, but I did chuckle uncontrollably for a few minutes because of the fact that Hichigo's enemy was _squirrels. _Really, squirrels? I looked over to him, seeing a pout mar his face. "It's not funny! I got a bruise form a nut they threw at me!" he complained heavily.

I tossed my head back and laughed hard, but I didn't pull on my face too much. Hichigo was really a knuckle-head. I wondered if I should trust the team to him, really. "Any other updates?" I slur again quietly, trying not to speak so loud so I don't have to hear my voice.

"Well, we had another small fight, but we took care of that quickly. Really, these people we're fighting are idiots." Hichigo shook his head. "And most people on our team hate me now." He rolled his eyes again. I looked down, not daring to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I mutter quietly. "They would probably like you more if you would've left me." I say hurriedly, brief flashes of Leox and his voice hacking throughout my mind. I flinched when I heard a dismissive snort.

"I'd rather have the whole world have me than leave a friend back there, trust me." He spoke truthfully. He was a bit hesitant on the friend idea, but he relaxed as I accepted the label.

"Well, thank you, none the less. For everything." I add the last bit, thinking about Aizen, and what kind of ideas he has up under his sleeve. It still shocked me that he was only a clone…he looked, felt, and even talked like he was the original Aizen. That goes to show you that Kisuke was an amazing scientist.

"Welcome, Ichi." Hichigo replied. "So, how's your body holding up?"

"I can't move much, but other than that, it's almost numb. Still." I complain to myself more than him. I really didn't like the idea of numbing my skin, but if they didn't, I would be in immense pain. I guess this was the better of the two; it means I heal faster without strain to the muscles.

Hichigo really had a thing for rolling eyes. "When do ya think you'll be back out on the battlefield?" he asks curiously. "It's so boring when there's no one who knows how to fight." The albino, who stated this with a groan, then stood. He took the mirror off the stand and moved it somewhere else while I looked at him questioningly. "So your not being a depressed bitch about how you don't like your face anymore." He explained. I scowled. I would not do that!

….maybe.

I just didn't like the fact…I mean, who could love this now? Sure, looks aren't everything, but what if my man couldn't get it up because I wasn't… you know….I didn't….never mind. "It's not that!" I said quickly. I then cursed myself for saying so. That was just a dead giveaway that I thought this now. But it was the truth. I was…I was dis-contorted. The worst part is, this is now what binds me to world. People on the outside think that I am a monster now, and by the time I come back, no one, I mean _no one _wouldn't even dare walk beside me. Even…I'm not even remotely attractive anymore. What if…what if Hichigo didn't view me as attractive?

"Then what is it?" the albino said expectantly. I hissed.

"Nothing." I state quickly, turning away from him as I settle back on my sickbed. He followed me and sat down on the floor with a questioning look.

"Come on, tell me! Pweezeeee?" Hichigo said. I looked over to him…and seen the cutest look in the whole goddamned world.

The albino had put on the puppy-dog eye look.

"Son of a – take that look of your face!" I slur again as I glared at his form.

Silence.

"…." I growl and look away from his face. "Who can remotely like this face anymore?" I hiss quietly, angered that that face he just used won me over so quickly.

Hichigo cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "I dunno, girls dig tough guys." He said offhandedly. I stiffened, which he caught, making his face slowly spread into a grin. "And as a matter of fact, so do guys." He said expectantly. I blanch and look away with a blush heavily coating onto my features. I didn't speak for the longest second, before I sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Some guy just adores an unattractive face. I bet he can't even get it up." I spoke my mind instead. I doubted Hichigo would judge me, so I just continued to speak my mind on that subject. At least the albino didn't know it was him I liked – or he was sure to freak his ass out.

"I dunno. I can name two right now." Hichigo shook his head off-handed, dropping the subject. "And for another, it isn't quite unattractive." I want to know those two people, to call them insane, but I wasn't sure Hichigo would want me to.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too!"

Hichigo glared at me. "Am not! Geez, just accept the compliment already!" the albino, once again, loved to roll his eyes. I growled but looked the other way again, covering my face with my blanket so he could not see my blush. Or whatever he could actually see with my face.

"Who's taking guard?" I question.

"Leox." He stated sullenly. I growled at the name, but I didn't elaborate as to why. He didn't ask.

That idiot is horrible at guarding, anyway. The only thing good on him was he was actually a decent fighter. His attitude, however, really did need some work.

Silence spread again, this time the uncomfortable aura giving off dangerous vibes. I was sure Hichigo could tell I did not like that ungrateful shit either, but even if he did, he didn't voice it. Somehow I was glad he didn't too, because if he would've asked me, I wouldn't have lied and said I didn't hear their conversation. That was bad.

I glanced over at the overturned mirror about seven feet away, deemed to get my mind of that poor excuse of a fighter. As I roamed my eyes over the wood extension that boarded the glass, I couldn't help but feel the tingling of wanting to bring that mirror back over here to look at myself once more. Of course, my wrinkled and deformed skin still felt beyond horrible. I didn't want to think about it. But I did. And I thought hard. Very, very hard.

"You keep staring holes into that thing and I will trash that piece of junk."

I was startled out of my reverie by his voice. As I glanced up, I noticed Hichigo's scrutinizing gaze, and I couldn't help but tilt me head down to not meet his gaze. A light blush appeared on my face again, but I ignored that also. I hope Hichigo did too. The tension became heavy around us again. For a few seconds I endured it, but in the end I finally gave up and looked back over to Hichigo. He was looking at me rather humorously. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I question him.

Hichigo chuckled and shook his head, white curls bouncing lightly as he stared at me. "Nothing." He spoke rather carefully. I eyed him once more, but he shook it off, and turned for the exit to my tent. He opened it with a zip, and then looked at me. "What, your not coming?" he asks me kindly. My eyes widen comically as I tilted my head in confusion. Go? Where?

"What?"

The albino shook his head as he looked at me. "I'm supposed to be the idiot here. You know, go? Walk around? You cant like being cooped up in this tent." The albino rolled his eyes. "I know you can endure a shitload of things, but I'll be damned if you aren't at least a _little _bored." He concluded with a wide smirk. He knew he was right. Damn that first in command, damn him.

I sighed heavily, and looked almost scared as I got up and approached the door. I don't want to know what people are saying about me – or what they will be saying when I walk out of this tent. But then again, I am a general. I need to suck it up. Generals don't care what their army thinks about them, they're steel. They are rock hard barriers where no one can get through. And if that's what I have to be, then so be it.

"Fine." I say. Hichigo looked at me with an annoyed 'you really aren't scared, are you?' look, but I only brushed it off and moved to get out of the tent. As I did, the green scenery immediately invaded my senses, along with a wide variety of different dirt that scrunched and crumbled and squished under my army boots. I heard Hichigo follow me from behind. He closed the zipper and joined himself next to me in a rather professional fashion, but I didn't speak about it as I took a few steps out. As people heard the crunch, they turned, most of their faces immediately blanketing with shock as they haven't seen me yet like this.

I almost turn right back around to my tent, but Hichigo stopped me. "_Face it." _He spoke almost harshly. I turned back around to the silent group with a delicate frown.

Then someone burst out laughing. My eyes widened in horror as I recognized the voice.

Everyone, in their silence, looking around horrifically at the one person who dared laugh at me. I directed my gaze to the beginning of our camp, where two guards stood, one being the one and only Leox. His rough, booming voice echoed throughout the forest, sending the floors shaking like a massive earthquake. My fingers clenched into fists as I flinched, but dared not to speak of a tear.

"Look at him! LOOK AT HIM! That idiot is our general! HA! Pitiful! He cant do shit to keep his own skin safe, so what the fuck is he doing for us, huh?" Leox bounded out in his annoying, twerp like voice. I flinched again. "I mean, look at how NASTY that fucker is!" Leox continued while he was still laughing. People looked from him to me, most of them with a look of distaste for one of us. I couldn't tell who. And to be honest, I really didn't want to.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" another booming voice came out. It was watery. This time, I flinched at the loudness and closeness of the other, and glanced over to see Hichigo with an outraged look spread across his face. The albino looked like he was ready to toss the other off a cliff. "You think he got that from trying to save himself? PLEASE! Look at you, the first one fucking out of that place! THAT'S pitiful! He was the last one, and our general did it on purpose, to save ALL of you asses! I can't believe all of you!" the albino seethed. He continued.

"Just because he's harsh, works us to our limits and forces us, doesn't mean he doesn't have any feelings! He works US to our limits, to make US better! How many of you idiots think of HIM once in a while, HUH?" with the emphasize on him, he pointed at me, but kept his cold gaze zeroed onto Leox. "HE'S EVERYTHIGN A GENERAL SHOULD BE. NOW ALL OF YOU IDIOTS WHO DESPISE HIM, SPEAK UP YOUR ASSES RIGHT NOW, AND FOR FUCKS SAKE, ENLIGHTEN ME AND HIM ON WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU HAVE AGAINST HIM!" the albino finished. No one spoke.

Was this what Hichigo dragged me out for? I looked away, annoyed with everyone who decided to take the initiative to stare me down. Leox finally spoke up with a sneer.

"You sound like you have the hot's for our general. Hm? Do ya? Do ya wanna fuck our little General?" Leox spoke with a grin. "Woo-wee! We got a gay one on our hands! How does it feel being led by a fag everyone?" Leox questioned everyone. No one spoke.

Before I could turn my head to look over to Hichigo, I heard the bustling of feet running on the ground, along with the rubbing sound of metal as a knife was drawn. About fifteen feet away I noticed is where Hichigo took refuge, his muscles bustling and straining as he held a knife to the others throat.

As I bit my lip, too helpless to do anything, I noticed his face. And if I were Leox, I would've been shitting my pants right now. Seriously.

Hichigo had the fiercest look I had ever seen on him. His brows were pulled down to almost meet his eyes, along with his bright yellow orbs that shown with malignance as he glared immensely at the other. There eyes were locked in a serious gaze. The albino also had his lips pulled back with a heavy sneer, his lips twitching every now and then with anger as he horridly pushed against the other.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Hichigo spoke lowly and clearly. That's when it clicked. I needed to stop him!

"Hichigo! Don't!" I spoke with authority. The albino was ignoring me. My sides tugged with pain as I started to bleed again, but I ignored that.

"Your little boyfriend is calling you. Why don't you run in between his legs for some safety, hmm?" Leox spoke tauntingly.

"Hichigo! I SAID DON'T!" I yell at him. The albino didn't notice me.

"You little-!" Hichigo started. He didn't get a chance to finish because as soon as he spoke, I ran after him in agony, only just about able to get there to wrench him off of the asshole as we stumbled back. Hichigo tried to get free of my grip, but I held on tightly as he struggled to get out.

"Someone! Get the traitor to the enemy quarters!" Someone shouted. I didn't dare look at the person, because I was too bent on keeping Hichigo from killing the other.

Footsteps marched, as a soldier took a hold of Leox, successfully pulling him away while the man laughed on and on and babbled about gay people. I heaved up and down as Hichigo finally gave up struggled, laying limp in my arms as he gave up. I didn't completely let go of the albino until Leox was out f sight.

"Let me go." Hichigo grumbled, shrugging me off with an angry shove. I stumbled back, falling on my butt about ten feet away from my tent. The albino didn't look at me as he went back to the empty tent – well, it was his, but he never uses it and always sleeps in mine. But that's beside the point. I coughed harshly as I stood up shakily, almost calling after the other. I held my tongue though, and stalked back off to my own tent, my fingers clenched at my sides as I fought back tears.

My thirty-two year old body could not handle this anymore.

XXX

Hichigo would not look at me for week that went by, and soon those weeks turned into months. I was lonely again that no one came to visit me beyond my medics.

The only good news was that I was almost healed. Honestly, I couldn't wait to get back on the battlefield. Maybe spilling some blood would help my…depression. Everyone had been following Hichigos rules and generating attacks by his command. Maybe they didn't miss me. Who was I kidding? They didn't. Most probably didn't want me to get better.

I clenched my teeth as I fought back an angry hiss. My whole body was tense. The chair I was sitting in squeaked every now and then as I shifted my feet under me; though I never unloosened my connected fingers and my harsh gaze to the wood below me. The material almost looked as it was rotting from all the wetness I shed – but I dare not remember those months past.

I was lucky our enemy dare not attack our base off-hand, because we would not be ready for the attack as it were. The Russians really were idiots.

Their ally's were smart though. Especially Germany. I am actually quite fond of Germans, and besides the war, I get along quite well with them. Most Germans were actually nice, apart from crime lords and army successors.

But that was, also, beside's the point.

XXX

Even with the next month that traveled by, no one came to visit. Hichigo ignored me.

As the days dwindled by, I physically began to hurt myself more often, just so I didn't have to go back off to the field. It wasn't that I didn't want to – because I did – but it was more like…what disappointment will be held as soon as I step back on our soil to fight? Will they complain again? Do they still favor Hichigos rule over mine?

Those days that I hurt slowly progressed, and soon enough, I was hurting myself enough to cause death. The medics kept scolding me over and over, but I learned to block them out.

XXX

It was a quiet morning, seven months from the incident, and I was staring at my tent wall like any other day. My eyes had grown dull with life. I didn't pick up that mirror once.

I didn't even turn to the zipper, assuming it was my medics to patch me up for the time being.

"Why aren't you getting any better?" a voice spoke quietly. I jerked suddenly, my fingers clenching at the familiarity of the voice. A lump rose in my throat as the dryness made it hard to speak. So I didn't. and I didn't turn my head either.

"Look at me." The voice spoke again. I didn't. I didn't want to look into his molten yellow eyes.

"Look at me." He spoke again. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of pale white skin that was glistening with a slight coat of dirt and sweat.

"I said, LOOK AT ME!" The owner to the voice yelled suddenly. I flinched again, and ever so slowly, turned my eyes to the side to look at the albino.

"W-what do you want?" I spoke croakily form not using my voice in a while. My cracked and dried with blood lips burned as I moved them. My own brown orbs locked with the albinos shining yellow ones. "Hichigo."

"Why aren't you getting better?" he repeated himself, demanding an answer.

I glare at him. "What do you care?" I hissed angrily, ignoring the hurt that flashed briefly between the eyes of the man I deemed impossible.

"What do I care? _What do I care? _That the FUCK is you talking about! This is the first time I see you in fuckin' seven months, and you tell me THIS!" Hichigo shouted at me angrily. I turned on him with just as much force as I stood from my seat.

"You don't visit me for fucking SEVEN months and you rant on about MY faults! That the fuck is WRONG with you!" I yell at him as I got up in his face, anger pooling off of me in waves that could drown a ship.

Hichigo looked taken aback. "I couldn't visit you. The medics wouldn't let me!" he confessed with an alarmed jolt.

"Well you – wait, what?" I was caught off-guard as I blinked. The medics wouldn't let him? "Why?"

"Because you weren't getting better! NO ONE was aloud inside apart from them!" the albino re-affirmed my suspicions. My eyes widened once again in shock as I fell back down in my chair, a hand over my face in obvious discomfort. "But I guess you didn't get that, did you?" Hichigo spoke a little gentler. I heard bustling, but when I looked up, I saw Hichigo moving toward the exit. I jumped up just as Hichigo reached for the handle, and grasped onto the back of his red and white uniform.

"Don't go!" I speak desperately as I look at him with horror-stricken eyes. Hichigo turned back and looked down at me with slight disbelief. I could see him gulp, but I relaxed as soon at Hichigo let go of the zipper.

"Then answer me. Why weren't you getting any better?" Hichigo spoke quietly. I looked away from him, mumbling something incoherently. "Speak up, I cannot hear you." Hichigo ushers me on, I cling to his shirt again, not looking into his eyes as I study the floor.

"I didn't…I didn't think anyone wanted me to rule over again…and they seemed to like you…so…I intentionally…"

"Oh no you didn't." Hichigo spoke again in astonishment. His eyes, this time, were the ones to be comically as he stared down at me. A blush again appeared on my features. "You IDIOT!" he then said with exasperation. I glance at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you know how bad these idiots were hounding on me to get you better? Goddammit, you idiot, they missed you as much as I did!" Hichigo shouted suddenly. He then froze, paralyzed, as if he spoke the wrong thing to me. I tilt my head to the side, then look away with a heavy coat of red, and then glance back. Images of Hichigos rant from seven months ago appeared in my head, along with what Leox had said. As much as I hated that man, his words…his words gave me a shear bit of hope. Determination then spiked in my heart as I looked back at Hichigo.

"Was…seven months ago…"

"Don't…"

"What Leox said…?" I went on.

"Please don't…"

"Was it true?" I finish off as I straightened, and looked him directly into the eye. The albino shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, but I wouldn't lift it.

Silence spread across the room just as quickly as the awkwardness did. Hichigo, who now wouldn't meet my eyes, shifted again under the gaze, but I then again held it. My fingers twitched.

I narrowed my eyes as I let my hand rise to take a hold of Hichigos collar. He was forced to look at me. "Is. It. True?" I speak each word separately and clearly to him.

A few more seconds of silence.

Then, before I could comprehend what was happening, cold, pale lips descended on mine, covering them with their polished wetness as a pleasurable shiver racked throughout my skin. The hand that fisted Hichigos shirt pulled him closer as I started to kiss back immediately. My skin twisted in odd ways, but I ignored that feeling as I continued to ravage his beautiful mouth. Hichigos hands found my face, cupping them harshly as he brought my closer to his form. I sighed into the feeling. I felt released finally, as if a giant weight on my shoulders just suddenly fell off and crashed under me.

When Hichigo pulled away, I couldn't help but whine at the loss of the feeling, but I didn't comment as I looked up at him. he was staring at me, wide-eyed and peculiar, as he took in the scent of my being. I was sure I didn't smell all too well. Not like I gave a damn, really, though.

"It was true." I stated with a smirk as my arms wrapped tighter around Hichigo's neck. His arms wrapped around my waist gingerly, almost as if he could break me, which made me scowl heavily at the man. "I will not fall apart in your hands, you know." I spoke confidently. Hichigo, who licked his lips, then gaze me a large, predator smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The albino spoke to me as he stroked my presumably bruised sides. I sighed at the contact, leaning into him lovingly as I stroked his hair.

"At least something good came out of Leox." I spoke, a bit of humor prodding out of my voice as I glance into his shining yellow eyes which darkened a bit at the name called.

"He's dead now." The albino spoke, not a hint of remorse left in his voice. I was sure he was the one to kill that asshole, but at that moment, I didn't care. I saw what Hichigo acted like that day…and to say, I was shocked that the albino didn't fucking kill that guy on sight. Not that I was complaining, because I was not.

"Well good for him." I grinned widely as I tilted my head at the man above me.

Hichigo shook his head and looked around the room. "It's like you fucking took a sledge hammer to this place. Damn." The albino scolded me with a frown. I took it he noticed that there was a new mirror, too. "What happened?" he spoke cautiously.

"Well, I-"

"The mirror. This mirror isn't the same…" he narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

I coughed, and looked away with a blush. "I…I got mad…" I cautiously speak, careful not to speak anymore about it. It seemed like Hichigo wasn't going to let me off with that, however, because he gave me an evil look. "y-you wouldn't visit me…I got mad…so I threw everything around and….and, uh…" My wrists started to itch in remembrance. Unconsciously I grabbed my wrist, but it seemed like Hichigo noticed this too.

"You didn't…" he spoke with a hint of agitation, obviously pissed with his conclusion. I nodded helplessly and stood there stupidly. Hichigo sighed and shook his head, making me look up. "What?"

"I have no idea what I am to do with you." The man with his arms around me took one hand off and slowly ran it down the skin on his face. "You're one motherfuckin' idiot." He spoke, letting his tone slip to his street slang once again. His watery chuckle ran shivers down my body. I smirked up at him.

"That I am…that I am…" I agree with him as I pull away. As I look outside the tent, I notice that the sun had grown into a musky dusk, the light dimly fading as night took its place. I looked back at him briefly, and then pulled him to the bed on the floor I owned, sitting myself down before I pull him along with me forcefully. Hichigo made an 'oomph' sound on the ground. That made me snicker, but I didn't comment because he sent a forcefully glare towards me.

As I pull the covers over us, neither of us spoke as we settled in for the night. We had our backs turned for about fifteen seconds, before I fidgeted and turned around to wrap my arms around his mid-section. A brief stiffen occurred, but he finally relaxed into my touch as we drifted off into the world of dreams.

XXX

The next morning, I awoke abruptly to the sound of shuffling on the outside of the tent. Blinking my eyes into sight, I groggily looked toward to the opening of the tent, before I finally settled back into a nap.

I awoke again to a loud gasp.

"W-what….oh – oh…oh my god, Leox was RIGHT! OUR GENERALS GAY!" a loud, booming voice nearly squeaked as I saw the man stumbling backwards out of my tent. A flush appeared onto my cheeks as people began to gather around my tent.

"He IS! Fuck, we can't be ruled by gay pricks!" another shouted, making me flinch. By this time Hichigo as also slowly awaken. My jaw clenched.

"Kill them!" the first man shouted, his wavy black hair sticking to his face because of the sweat. Immediately people grew their guns (or swords) and pointed them at us. My heartbeat began to quicken. _This is what my underlings do when they find out I am gay? What in the god-damned world have I taught these assholes? And who the fuck thinks they can get away with pointing a gun at me? Please. _Before I could shift for my gun, I heard a loud ring of gunshots spill from their cages, making my heart quicken. Without a second to spare, I dove in front of Hichigo, covering his body as I got his by a round of about fifteen bullets.

The first thing I comprehended was the pain. Then I comprehended loud voices. Sneering voice. And a desperate voice.

As I collapsed onto Hichigos very much alive body, blood already pouring from my skin, I found myself slipping into the blackness. The last thing I heard was a shout.

"YOU ASSHOLES!"

XXX

(Hichigo POV)

As Ichigo blacked out, I panicked - my blood pressure racing to innumerable scores as I rose out of anger. People, with their guns cocked, pointed at me, ready to shoot. My bangs covered my pale face as I reached for my sword, and my back-up gun. As the first ring of bullets was shot, I deflected them by my expert sword skills. It also helps I already know where the bullets will go. Being in the army gives you certain advantages.

"You. Fucking. Assholes." I hiss under my breath as I stalk towards them. Most of them stood by without guns or shit, but I really fucking didn't give a shit about it. I know they shot at me, Ichigo protected me, and I was out for blood.

Serious blood.

As the second shots rang out, I deflected nine of them, one hitting my arm. I didn't feel a god-damned thing; I was too numb to give a shit right now. I kept walking. With a single gesture I pointed my gun towards all seven of them; the others were either outside or standing guard.

"Who the fuck shot that?" I say quietly, staring at all of them in accusation. When no one spoke up, I shouted louder. "WHO THE FUCK SHOT THAT?" I scream desperately, my anger flowing off my body in waves as all of them trained their guns on me. I didn't give a shit.

"Me." A black haired man stated boldly, obviously not too scared of me. I smirked widely, showing off my canines.

"Oh, really?" I question him.

"Yeah. What are ya gonna do about it?" the man smirked, his gun still trained on me.

"Obviously, you don't know me." I take a step forward. "I _always _do something." And without another word, I shot his ass to the floor, ten rounds to the lower chest, maybe just enough to be fetal. It doesn't matter, we have the best medics out there. They would fix that asshole.

It's not like I didn't enjoy the cry of pain every last bit. Oh no, I _savored _it.

"Any other's wanna speak up?" I narrowed my shining eyes at all of them. Every last one shook their heads. "Good. Now let us the fuck out. Find a new leader, we're fuckin' through. God-damned hypocrites." I hiss out as I slowly back up, my gun still cocked and pointed as I made my way back over to Ichigo, who was bleeding to death.

I scooped him up with one hand, along with the blanket, my other still pointed at the guys. As I walked forward with Ichigo in my hands, they made a straight path for us to walk out of the woods.

Slowly, tiredly, and annoyed, I made my way to the trees. Before I disappeared, I spoke in a watery, wind-like voice.

"Any of you come after us, and you will be the enemy's dinner the next morning. _Don't _test me." I speak as I disappeared into the trees.

I was greeted by silence.

XXX

After about five miles of hiking, I finally set Ichigo down, next to a small pond, deeming we were safe. Hastily I set Ichigo down, ripping my cloths up as I noticed the blood quicken. My fingers clenched as I dipped the cloth in the water. _Please don't die on me, please don't die on me…coming on, Ichigo, I just got you. Please, don't do this to me now! _I chanted over and over in my head, trying to will myself to stop from a tear dripping from my eyes. it didn't work – but I didn't mind too much. I was focused on clearing the blood and pulling out the bullets.

Shakily, I cleaned the orangette's bullet wounds, then using my extensive fingernails to fish out the bullets. After I made a pile of ten, I then cleaned up the wound again. Soon enough, still chanting, I wrapped his wounds up, and then let him rest for the time being. He still wouldn't wake up, which made me worried, but I then reminded myself his heartbeat was still there.

I sat down next to him as I was done, trying to relax, as I stare blankly at the water. I start to hum a tune in my head – one Ichigo usually sung when he thought I was asleep. I didn't really know what it was, but it was Ichigo's, and it was soothing. Somewhat.

Within in an hour, I was growing anxious. My body started to sweat when Ichigo still did not awaken. _This is what war does. This hypocrisy. This evilness. How could God create such a thing? _Simple. Like hell there was a god. If there was…why Ichigo? Why the man that stood for everything he believed for…why the truly good person?

As the next hour past by, I started to rock back and forth. I was still in the same position as before, my knees curled up to my chest, my head resting on its canopy as my arms extended over my shins. My lips were bleeding already from biting them too much. _What was going to happen to Ichigo? _I checked him. He was still breathing, a slow, but steady heartbeat accustoming to my senses. I took a deep breath. _He was still alive. But he would not awake. A coma, perhaps? _

My fists clenched as the next hour past. He isn't going to be okay, oh no, he wasn't going to be alright…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, son of a motherfuckin' bitch! WHY?

The next hour slowly past. It was about noon now, the sun at its highest, but still not seen within the deep forest. We were in a small clearing however, which proved to be better. Woods surrounded us with its musky smell and harsh animals.

The next hour tortured me.

The next burned my skin.

The next tore my flesh off my bone and stuffed it down my throat.

The next, acid was pouring down my mouth.

As the next hour approached, I slowly felt my eyes drip closed. Just then, I heard an extensive, painful groan, making my orbs snap open to shoot over to a slightly moving Ichigo. With hope pouring into my heart, I crawled over to his ass, and stared at him until he finally blinked his eyes open.

"W-where…?" he said painfully, eyeing me over to see if I was okay. The he spoke his actions in a horrific sound. I let out a choked sob.

"You ask me if I am okay!" I say with a heartbroken sob, followed by a sniffle. I didn't cry though, because I reminded myself that Ichigo was still alive. _He was alive. _

He is, after all, one tough motherfucker.

Ichigo smiled slightly as he reached one dirty balm up to rest on my cheek. I nuzzled into its warmth instantly. "Woods. We are in the woods. They dis-banded us." I sigh as I looked away, slight agony flickering throughout my eyes. Ichigo seemed to catch this.

"Hm….thought so." He didn't seem in the least a bit affected. I blinked softly at him as I turned my head back, confused as to why he wasn't upset with me. I mean….I fucking screwed it all up. Seriously. I got us both kicked out of our own damn army. Well….not kicked out. But if we would've stayed, of course, we would be dead. And for the record – I didn't need either of us in that position. "Oh, you goddamned idiot." He leaned up softly and pressed his lips onto mine, the soft touches proving to give me a shiver.

"I don't give a fuck about the army, remember? You being here is all that matters." He whispered this to my lips softly, proving another rack to my spine, along with a slight grin.

"Cliché."


	2. LEMON!

"I don't give a fuck about the army, remember? You being here is all that matters." He whispered this to my lips softly, proving another rack to my spine, along with a slight grin.

"Cliché."

XXX

We had been faring out well these past weeks. Ichigo is getting better, I noticed, which was a plus on our side. The downfall was that both of our now enemies, the Russians and the Japanese, were on our tails, and Ichigo still wasn't in the condition to fight. I had been working hard, but even my own body is slowly drowning with fatigue, making me that I might fall asleep and Ichigo will die. By no means, Kurosaki is one tough motherfucker, as I said, but not even a god would last for long with the wounds he has in battles.

Other than that, we're awesome.

Food is easy. There are animals out here everywhere in the woods, but the tricky part was setting fires. Not setting them, fuck no, but making sure our enemies don't see our shit. Daylight isn't so bad, but when night falls around, we dimed our fire and sleep in trees with our blanket.

Right now, Ichigo was supposedly sleeping in the tree, while I was hunting. The sky was just fading into darkness, proving good to me as I continued to search for food that kept us alive. Amongst that, I was grumbling to myself.

_How the fuck could they turn on us like that?_ I ask myself, as I growled. _Is it fucking wrong to be gay? _Stupid question, of course it is. For the people in this society, it was an abomination to your name. I don't care; who I love is who I love. I wasn't willing to give Ichigo up for that. But it was still wrong for them to kick us out like that. I mean, come on, they liked us! Well, they liked me…no, that sounded conceded. But it was a bit true. Those idiots just didn't understand Ichigo, and they never will. I didn't, even, which got my riled up sometimes. Then I remembered we all had secrets. God knows I did.

I crouched down low as I spotted a wandering deer off into the abyss, blankly eating grass. The sounds of him munching away didn't affect me as I drifted closer, light on my feet, careful on any twig. The deer, who was oblivious, didn't hear a sound.

From a bow and arrow that I carved out of tree bark a while back, I positioned it, right for the deer's heart. I didn't want the poor things life to be a painful, slow one, so I took the easiest kill. Just as the deer heard me move, I shot the arrow, landing it right into the appendage in which I was shooting for. The deer fell with a thud.

I slowly walked to the deer, kneeling down to stroke the fur of the animal. Calming the nearly dead animal, I shushed it until it finally died, before I reached out and slightly shifted the arrow from his skin. Very little blood pooled out, which was good.

With a deemed sigh, I tossed the bow behind my back, and lifted the deer in my arms bridal style. The animal wasn't really heavy, so I didn't mind it as I walked back to our camp.

"Catch anyth – holy shit!" Ichigo asked me as soon as I got back. When he noticed the deer in my arms, I smirked. Quite often, we got away with a rabbit or squirrel, so this was a treat in our eyes.

"I know right? I'm awesome." I say sarcastically and I lay the animal down, moving to my back pocket to take out Ichigo's Swiss Army knife. I flipped it open and started to cut away at the slightly jarred skin of the deer while Ichigo watched me closely.

The orangette snorted. "Oh, totally, you're awesome." He said sarcastically as he shifted, the last of his wounds making his body stiff. I only grinned and looked up at him.

"Anything else I am?"

"Cocky. Arrogant. Annoying. Boastful." He said with a shrug. "You take your pick."

I glared at him. "Good things." I say dejectedly, a small pout beginning to mar my face.

"Sexy. Still arrogant, but sexy." Ichigo said with a shrug, the lightest of blushes I appeared on his face. It was hard to see, but I could tell it was there. "Loud. Twisted. Sadistic. Funny. Careful with words. Not pushy. Take whatever pick you like." Ichigo finished off, not looking directly at me, but towards the almost covered moon now coming out from the sunset.

"I like sexy the best." I say with a demanding grin as the blood on my hands seeped into my skin. "Though it makes me feel like your complimenting yourself. I mean, seriously, we look like freakin' twins, and we ain't even related!" my tongue slipped again, but I don't think Ichigo minded. Secretly, I think he liked my normal way of speaking more than my 'work' voice.

"Hm….not really." Ichigo still wouldn't look at me, but his blush did appear again. "Our features, yes, but your skin is so…white and mine is this stupid tan. And don't forget, I don't look like you anymore." Ichigo pointed to his half-contorted face, almost upset. I gave him a warning glare to his eyes, which made him drop his hand with a sigh.

Leaving the animal on the dirt and grass I was previously sitting on, I moved to sit down next to him. Quickly I ruffled his hair, and then cupped his cheek. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Ichigo wrinkle up his nose in distaste. "What?" I ask him.

"You smell like deer blood. Not to mention, you got it all over." His voice slightly slurred again, but it was getting better. I laughed at him.

"S'not like you've never seen blood before." I state before kissing him quickly. "Now, quit being a depressed jackass, and take for granted yer ass is still alive." I smirked when Ichigo pouted. I noticed that he then grinned, which made me cock my head to the side in confusion. Ichigo put his boney hands on me. I took note that he wasn't getting enough food, and stored it in my mind for later.

"You sound sexy when you talk normally." Ichigo said offhandedly. "You learned to talk properly in the service, no?" he asked me, genuine curiosity peeping from his elegant - yet slightly twisted - features.

"Yup. I couldn't very well disrespect my general, now could I? Hmmm?" I nudge Ichigo softly, making him laugh.

"I would've whipped your ass for it if you did." He stated with a grin. I looked at him, mockingly scared.

"B-but- OW!" Hichigo stated as he got popped in the head rather hard. Well, it looked like his strength was coming back. If not all of it. "Geez, pack a punch or what?" I shouted, hurt, as I rubbed my head, staining my silver hair with the sweet color of blood as I ruffled it. Against my skin it was still soft and silky. I didn't notice this shit, though, just because Ichigo decided to hit me and leave a bruise. Bleh. Evil lil' shit…

"Please, that didn't hurt now, did it?" Ichigo cackled, almost sounding like me, but softer. I pout as I stood from the log we were sitting on, plopping onto the ground. I didn't feel like finishing up cutting that deer right now, so I would relax for the time being.

"It did, ya idiot. What the hell do ya think ya are, man?" I grumble to myself as I pull my knees close to my, puffing out my cheeks as I laid my head on my knees. Ichigo did a soft 'aw' in the background, but I ignored it as I continued to pout, the slight pain pumping through my veins.

"Your lover?" he said without a moment's hesitation. I didn't bother to stiffen – I knew this fact a long time ago. Still, it felt good in my body to hear it come out of his mouth. Almost…intoxicating.

"Lovers don't need to harm their partner." I grumble, sniffling for the effect. Ichigo only laughed.

"Get your butt back to working on that deer." Ichigo gently nudged me back, "And then we can go out to that waterfall\creek thing to wash off." He stated playfully, knowing that would get me going. I glared at him, but made my way over to the deer anyway. I sat down, picking the knife up, and continued to extract the meat from the skin. Leaves were all around me, proving for protection so the form doesn't get spoiled.

"I can't believe you already know what makes me work…" I grumble to myself.

"I've known you for at least five years, Hichigo, I should know by now." I rolled my eyes. "Geez, you must think I'm an idiot…" he stated as an afterthought. I snorted, deeming that impossible, but I let him think what he wanted. Far from stupid, that man is. Well, maybe just a bit when it came to everyday life. I think he might be a blonde on the inside. Or just overly innocent.

"Oh, no. never."

"…Smartass." Ichigo gave me a glare, which I returned with a shit-eating smirk. He then moved to sit across from me, while I continued to extract the deer, staring at me in the most annoying manner. Well, it wasn't exactly annoying, because it curiously made me hot all over, but…you get the point. I do not need to give you the details. (Even though you might want it X3)

I twitch for a second, but then decide to ignore it. Blood continued to pour over my hands, staining them red. I really needed to wash them off in the waterfall. Along with Ichigo, of course. Because if he doesn't keep his promise….

"I strangle you." I finish of in my mind. Ichigo looked shocked at he stared at me blankly.

"What?" he asks.

"If you don't come with me to the creek, I strangle you." I say to him aloud, another smirk playing at my lips. Ichigo, who prominently blushed, looked away. "Oh, and no clothes. I do not permit it." I say to him, making his blush appear forcefully as I finish cutting the deer out. His blush then subsided, following with a smirk as he crawled over to me in a seductive way.

"Hmmm…" he muttered in my ear. "Only if you make me." He whispers out seductively, the purring of his lips making a vibration that went through my ears. I shivered, but held back another shit-eating grin.

"Oh I will. Don't test me." I purred back as I wrapped my muscled arms around his lithe waist. Blood smeared on his wounds to his naked chest, but we ignored that as he settled on my lap. I ignored my impulses growing – settling in for his skin to rub against mine.

Ichigo grinned. "And why not?"

"Because your ass will be up against the tree in a matter of seconds." Ichigo squeaked and snorted at the same time, but did not move to get out of my lap. The blush re-appeared, which made me almost chuckle for the fact that even though I was the second in command, he was SO bottom. Not like I'm discriminating his ass, because it's one tight motherfucker at that. I mean, have you seen his ass? It was like, god incarnated or something. I'm totally serious.

"Hmm…am I to deny that?" Ichigo hummed softly, a grin splitting on his lips.

I groaned. "You know I can't, or else you'll be incapable of fighting the next morning…dammit!" I hissed to myself, cursing my luck. Why does this have to happen at a bad time? On top of it, he is still hurt, so if push comes to shove, I would force myself off of him.

It's not like I didn't want to.

Ichigo only laughed, and stood, glancing at the half-deformed deer. His nose scrunched up cutely, before sighing, and looking up to me. "This could take hours. Come on; let's get your ass to the creak. We'll finish it before dusk." He said softly. "And then we can go back to the creak at night. How does that sound?"

I smiled softly as I stood up with him. Silently I agreed. We made our way down the large hill we were resting on, weaving through the tall, immense trees as we made our way to the warm water downwards. We were silent as we walked, but the silence was broken as we stepped on the crestfallen leaves surrounding us.

I looked about the scenery, really, for the first time, taking in the calm presence of the birds and the wind whisping around me in the most delicate waves. Ichigo must have noticed this too, because he started to hum softly, turning into a slight song that I knew, but couldn't grasp what it was. After a while I started to hum along to his tune. As the water came into view we stopped our synchronized hum as we grinned, finishing the last couple of steps before we reached the bank. It was a few feet away from the end of the hill, probably about six.

I could see the calming waterfall about fifteen yards away, and the surrounding pond ruffling with the pressure, the creek then appearing at the end, sending small waves to be shifted out to only god knows where.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Ichigo said to me unconsciously as he stared at the clear waters. He shifted then, and glanced at me, happy.

"Yeah, it is." I say to him. I then smirk, moving close to the orangette as I wrap my arms around his skinny waist. "Almost as beautiful as you~." I say as an afterthought, sighing as he leaned back against me in a comfortable position.

"Cliché." Ichigo muttered happily. I snort, giving him the evil stare from the back of his head. My boyfriend…I think, boyfriend, noticed this, as his smile grew wider into a large grin. Without warning he grinded his ass back into my hipbones, making me growl at the seductive movement. Ichigo only grinned and then resumed in leaning back against me.

After a minute, my question became unbearable, so I bit my lip and spoke aloud. "Hey, Ichi?" I ask him sullenly, almost depressed that we went through all of this shit, but then, I didn't know this simple question.

"Yeah?" he asked innocently, turning his head to look at me sideways. His eyes showed apprehension.

"Are we…you know, a couple? Like, boyfriend kind of thing?"

…

Ichigo stared at me blankly, before he suddenly cracked up laughing, immediately bending over to hug his sides as he laughed. I found myself pouting as I looked at him, my ears ringing from the laugh I ever to rarely hear.

"What!" I shout. "It's a serious question!" I say, jutting out my lip so further pursue the pout.

"I-I know…" Ichigo said, still chuckling as he righted himself, still bursting out with giggles as he glanced at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and 'hmphed', turning my body to the side as I crossed my arms over my upper chest, ignoring him as he continued to laugh. I then heard light footsteps coming near me, which I stiffened to, before I stiffened even more when two tanned arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Ichigo rested his head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck as he continued "It's just… I was thinking the same thing for a bit, but I never voiced it. Usually I'd be the one in that position now, you have to understand that." Ichigo said lovingly. "But to answer your question, yes, we are a couple. Boyfriends. Happy?" he says with another giggle.

"Extremely." I said sarcastically as I turn around, wrapping my own arms around his waist as he moved his up to my neck. I bent down slightly, Ichigo tilting his head up to catch mine in a kiss. It was short, but sweet.

"Good." Ichigo said as an afterthought. "Now let's get our asses into the waterfall, ne?" he chuckled again, and tore himself from me as he started to peel himself from his sticky, dirtied shirt. I gave the form of cloth a disdainful look, as I began to filter my own from my body.

As soon as we peeled both of the articles of clothing off, we proceeded with the rest of the clothes. I made a mental note to wash them before I got them back on, or else I will be feeling a helluva lot worse when I come out then when I come in. as soon as my gothic looking army boots were tossed off, my boots came, along with my loose combat pants. As soon as they were off, I glanced over at Ichigo, noticing his eyes trailing on my ass. For a rather long time I might add.

"I know my ass is incredibly sexy, but ya need to get undressed yerself." I said, noticing Ichigo's twitching hand on the waistband of his pants. I licked my lips as my eyes drifted back to his blushing face, or more importantly, his eyes. "You need help with that?" I asked lowly, as I stalked my way over to his practically red form.

"I-I bu-t I wa-" Ichigo tried to stutter out. I smirked quietly, my lips quirking up as I placed my hands on his bare hips. He quivered under my touch, but didn't move away, which was a plus to my side. At least I thought of it as a plus.

"Totally staring at my ass." I smirk wider as my fingers trailed down to his waist band, curling on it, before pulling them down, making Ichigo squawk. His hands moved to cover himself up, even though he still had his boxer briefs on, but I whisked that away just as quickly as I saw it coming. Without interference I also pulled away his boxers, making him really blush as he kept his gaze on me.

"Wha-?" he tried to ask. I shut him up by shaking my head, another quick smirk lying across my lips leisurely.

"What? You're not taking a bath with those smelly things on~." I say for him, my hands going to my own boxers. To my surprise, however, Ichigo whisked them away, and placed his hands on my hips, slowing moving his boney tan fingers down to pull at my boxers. I almost shivered, but stopped myself just as my smirk fell form my face. The orangette then peeled my own boxers off, letting them drop to the floor as I stepped out of them. His blush re-appeared, but he refused to look down, still keeping his eyes locked on my own. A soft smile appeared on my lips as I held out my and for him to take.

"Relax, will ya?" I say, trying to calm Ichigo from his present form of hyperventilating, as he put his hand into my own. I pulled him toward the pond version of the water. As my feet hit the warm water, I immediately relaxed, my shoulders popping quietly. Ichigo sighed also, serene, as he wrapped his arms around my waist backwards. Just as I thought he was going to rest his head on my neck, however, he pulled me into the lake, a big splash forming as he fell first. I gasped out, freaked, as I squabbled a bit, trying to find my footing as water invaded my eyes and mouth.

Sputtering a few more times, I noticed the sound of laughing, as I glanced over at Ichigo, his hair already wet and sticking to his face as he clutched his sides from under the water. I hissed, feeling like a dunked cat as I pouted, turning away from him with my hands hitting my waist. "S'not funny!" I pout, glaring towards the waterfall as I jut my bottom lip out again.

This remind you of anything that happened just a bit ago?

"I-I'm sorry, b-but your face..." Ichigo continued to chuckle. From the corner of my eye I saw him wave his hand toward my face multiple times. I hissed, my ego scarred, as I refused to look at him. Hm. Prick.

"Aw, is wittle ol' Hichigo upset~?" I could hear the grin in Ichigo's voice.

"Yes." I mumble more to myself than him, as I relax to the feeling of the warm water on my skin. You would think it would be freezing, but believe it or not, the water is generally…nice. Slowly, I drag myself toward the waterfall, the light sound of water smacking water invading my ears.

I heard water splashing toward me, but I didn't turn really, still staring at the waterfall like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

As arms wrapped around me for the second time, I stiffened. "I'm sorry…" Ichigo murmured again. A serious aroma clouded around me, almost making me shiver at the sudden coldness. "I'm sorry for everything I caused…" he stated sadly. I couldn't help but find myself smiling at his apology, and his slur.

"You didn't cause anythin'." I say with my accent, remembering that Ichigo liked when I talked normal more than my…whatever you want to call it voice.

Ichigo paddled around me once again, this time around to my front. He sat there, his eyes downcast, as I analyzed his nakedness. Too bad the water was still there. A blush grew on the side of his face that was not damaged as he looked away.

"Look, I know you aren't – I mean, you can't…I mean…arg…" Ichigo muttered, his eyes tracing the water. "It's hard for you to view me now as….attractive so I mean you might not wanna but I mean I…I mean…you don't have to at all but I mean, um…I mean…"

I swear to god this man was impossibly cute.

And, of course, when embarrassed, apparently has to go back to grade school to learn proper grammar.

"Shhh." I said, silencing him with a soft kiss. "Since when did I ever view ya as unattractive?" I say to him with another demanding smirk. Shaking my head, I moved my hand to grip his chin softly, making him look at me as I press my lips onto his. Our eyes stayed locked, his brimming with tears, mine brimming with mirth and love.

Ichigo mumbled to himself against my pale lips. "Ever since I became like this…" and at that moment, he was neither General nor boyfriend, just a friend that needed comfort and someone to give it to.

I pulled away from him. Really, honestly, he couldn't be any more stupid than what I just saw. "Became like what? You will always be the same to me, Ichi. Yer a fuckin' sexy son of a bitch who makes meh get off when ya yell at me like yer a psycho bitch." I grin triumphantly as Ichigo's face puffed up red almost immediately. I saw his lips twitch also, which made me press my forehead to his, my arm re-wrapping around him under the water.

"Asshole."

With that, Ichigo leaned his head onto my shoulder, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath. The sound of water slapping against water invaded my senses, but I guessed neither of us cared because we did nothing about it.

After a few minutes of silence I had enough, and re-pondered what Ichigo had to say a few minutes before. 'You don't have to and all, but…um…I mean…' was that a…invitation? Out of spite, not really trusting myself, I let go of Ichigo's waist, and placed my fingers in place, beginning to rub small circles around and around his hip-bones. A small groan came from his soft, pink lips, which made me want to groan wantonly. Of course I held it back, though.

"Hmmm…?" I mutter into the orangette's ear softly. "Ya like tha'?" I continue on in my choppy accent. Ichigo licked his lips from in front of me, his eyes closed as he tilted his head back to meet with my shoulder. My own eyes, trained on the mass extensive skin broadcasted, were finally brought to a close as I bring my lips onto his neck. He tilted his neck back further to spur me on. Which I, by the way, got the hint, and began to massage his outer thighs lightly, making him spread his legs out under the water. I groaned. If only I could breathe underwater…

"Touch me more…" Ichigo whispers softly, making me gulp, a pleasured rip going throughout my spine as I freeze momentarily. Just as quickly I get back on track and begin to rub the inside of his legs, teasing him, making him push back towards my chest as I hiss into his ear. My eyes almost rolled to the back of my head for a moment, I swear to god.

"You're fuckin' sexy…" I groan softly, pleasured as I saw the blush appearing on his face. My growing erection now strained on Ichigo's back, and I was sure he noticed, and he would have probably said something if he were not in the same position himself. "Your just begging me to fuck ya, aren't ya? Ya want me dick, hm?" I taunt into his ear, satisfied when a rough shiver appeared in the ripples of the ongoing water. He really did like dirty talk. Kinky.

"Mm…" Ichigo groaned softly. "I want it." You know, if I didn't know for a fact that Ichigo was drunk, I'd think he was.

"Say it, bitch. Say ya want my dick." I hiss harshly in his ear, my long nails digging into his inner thigh with pressure. He continued to moan, which made me come to the conclusion he was a masochist, which was a good thing.

"I-I want…" the orangette drifted off. I dug deeper.

"Say it!" I hiss harshly. Ichigo whimpered and bit his lip.

"Iwanyordic." He said hurriedly, not bothering to try to make it sound human-like. I bite down slowly on his neck, before traveling back up to his ear to suck on it. My fingers were still placed firmly on his thighs.

"Louder!"

"I want your d-dick!" Ichigo finally says, grinding back against my erection. I groan softly, before turning Ichigo around, my feet placed firmly on a shallow edge of the water floor as I crush my lips onto his. He immediately melts into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest in my hair. He pulls the white locks I own lightly, his lips and tongue continuing to battle mine, but still failing as I take control over the heated kiss.

Breaking away, I busy my hands with Ichigo's erection, fondling it as I press my index finger to his entrance. Fuck the lube, there's water.

"Hichigo…" Ichigo whimpers at the first finger is injected, causing him to buck towards my erection. I continue to fondle him as I begin to add the next finger, a light pressing making Ichigo stiffen in reaction.

"Relax…" I mutter softly as the second finger is added. I waited for a second.

At first, I thought it was the water splashing on me, until I heard the small sniffle from the orangette. Immediately, I stopped, pulling them out as I lean back to push Ichigo backwards to get a better look. Sure enough, his face was marred with salty wetness, his bright brown eyes dulling into red.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong, Ichigo? Did you want to stop?" I ask soothingly, rubbing his shoulders softly. He only quietly sobbed, shaking his head from side to side in a no motion. "Then what is it? Did it hurt?" another shake of the head. "Then what?"

"I-I….I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm not pretty anymore…" Ichigo mumbles, successfully catching me off-guard. This again? When is he going to learn, I swear…

"Hey, look at me." He didn't look up. "Look." He did this time, but didn't look me in the eye, his eyes drifted to the side of my face. "Look. At. Me." I concluded, this time a bit harsher. He finally looked at me. I then placed my hand over Ichigo's under the water, guiding his hand over towards my still-standing erection. "THIS is what you do to me." Shiver at the touch of his soft hand pressuring my erection. "I wouldn't be this way if I didn't find you to my liking, okay? Relax." I say, both of my hands drifting up to his cheeks.

"B-but what I-if…" Ichigo stumbles over his own words, drawing his eyes back downcast.

"If what?" I urge him.

"W-what if you l-leave me for someone e-else b-b-because I'm n-not pretty enough for y-you?" he starts over again, rambling softly, his face broken down as he began to tear again. I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"Listen, Ichigo. Listen closely." I say as I grip his chin to look at me. "Your hilarious, sexy, protective, courageous, nice, outgoing, demanding, soft, everything I want someone to be. You're everything to me, Ichigo. I won't leave you. Never, ever, will I EVER leave you, okay?" I say softly as I search his eyes. All of a sudden he's on me, hugging me, his tears silently flowing as he clings onto me for dear life. "Never, Ichi, I promise…never." He just continued to hang for dear life as he cried himself out.

After a few more minutes of tearing, Ichigo pulled away, kissing me softly as his arms wrap around my shoulders. "I love you so, so, so much…" the orangette whispers. My heart swells, an ear splitting grin appearing on my face as I nuzzle into his neck-lining.

"I love you too, Ichi. Forever."

XXX

By the next morning, the animal was already cut up and ready to be eaten. Ichigo kept watch every now and then, and we switched off from then, but I guess they were smart enough not to bother us much anymore. Ichigo, still mentally unstable and with heartbreaking low self-esteem, was just about healed from his injuries, light scars now marring his whole body. I, for one, believe it's still sexy as hell, but apparently he still has insecurities.

I never knew I could put that many big words into a sentence.

Anyway, as of now we were both sitting, relaxing, and talking generally about our lives since the war. I was sure to steer clear of the depressing stuff, only focusing on the good, because Ichigo's heart was gonna hyperventilate someday and he would end up dying in his sleep.

"Ya know…" I started as I threw an acorn. "I wonder who took our place." I said off-handedly, still thinking about our troop back in the woods somewhere. I mean, they must already be dead because of the people they appointed. The guys fighting were only trained for combat, not the tactics to attack.

"Idiots." Ichigo shook his head softly. "It would surprise me if they're still alive." He then threw a rock. I watched it fly.

"You're tellin' me."

XXX

A couple of weeks passed by, and things were pretty much the same. I was still hunting; Ichigo was fully excessively healed physically, but he was still in the process of healing mentally. I couldn't blame him one bit for it, either, because it was really his time for an emotional breakdown. You just can't out and cry on a battlefield. So, in a way, he just bottled it until the shit hit the brick.

Not that I was going to complain.

Other than that, life was pretty much serene. Each day, we would set a fire to keep warm, in a sedated area with little leaves to show the smoke.

"Hey, Hichi?" Ichigo asked softly, his eyes gazing up at the light stars that were shown in our clearing. We were holding hands, his slightly squeezing my own, the feeling running throughout my cells as the pleasuring feeling danced along my heart. I was also staring at the stars, wondering briefly how in the hell people looked to those masses of gas balls for help in life. 'To wish upon a shooting star' was only a metaphor, but I commonly found myself wishing also. I wondered why.

"Yeah?" I answer him.

"Do you miss fighting?" he asks softly, his eyes closing as he took in a deep breath. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. It always gave meh something ta do, and it was exhilarating." I commented. Ichigo 'hmmed' but didn't exaggerate. After a few seconds I asked him. "You?"

"No. Not one bit." The orangette to the side of me says dryly, almost as if it stung his tongue to admit such a thing. I shook my head, expecting the answer. "I'm sorry you can't fight much anymore." He says as an aftermath. I smirk.

"Now who worries about that when they're too busy protecting his little strawberry~?" I laugh as his face heated up, before he caught himself and turned his head to the side. I was sure his cheeks were burning again.

Silence was brought up again.

We stared at the stars together. The night was quiet, in this almost meadow, the wind barely blowing as the calm settling embraced our skin. A few minutes passed in our comfortable silence.

"H-Hichigo?" Ichigo started again. I hmmed softly over to him again, my eyes closing as a breeze passed by, ruffling both of our hair to the east. "B-Before I stopped you, I mean, w-we could try a-again…" Ichigo tumbled out, his soft voice measuring to the strangest tone. I glanced over to him with a furrowed brow. Did he mean it? Or was he just trying to rush it?

"You know, I can wait. There's no pressure here, Ichi." I remind him softly, closing my eyes again. I had no intention of taking advantage of him while he was going through a mental breakdown. I didn't hear anything for the longest moment, and from then, I thought he gave up, until I felt a warm hand sliding under my shirt in a seductive manner. I groaned softly, biting my lip as he massaged my muscles, working out the kinks in my abdomen all the way to my pectorals. I could feel him move on top of me, but before I could open my eyes, he leaned down and spoke into my ear.

"I want you to fuck me." He mutters sexily, the legs he owned that straddled my waist tightening. I bit my lip, my mind still denying it, but my body furiously agreeing as I felt myself grow hard again. With a soft growl I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No. I don't wanna take adva-"

"You're not." Ichigo states. I sigh, my hands finding his hips as I ground upward into his ass, pleased when I heard the pleasured moan of the orangette.

"Then tell me when ya wanna stop, mk?" I guide his hips to get his ass right above my crotch, bucking up into him once again, a moan like the previous escaping his lips as he falls to my chest, his forehead against my own as we stared at each other. Ichigo ground down, blushing the whole time, making a soft grin poke at my lips in humor. He really was something else.

I leaned up to kiss him, one hand moving up to cup his jaw, forcing his way down on me. After a few seconds, the kiss became heated, full of tongues and wars of our own taking presence in our mouths. I groaned as Ichigo bit down on my tongue, sucking on it a bit before we switched kissing positions. He began grinding again, this time feverishly, our clothed erections rubbing with a bit of force. I break the kiss, moving down to his neck as I placed the hand cupping his jaw to his ass. I squeezed as he continued to dry hump.

After a couple of seconds, both of our shirts were off, along with half of Ichigo's pants. He stood to push them all the way off, before plopping back down on me, kissing everywhere and anywhere on my face as he stripped me of my pants. After those stupid fuckers were removed, I pushed Ichigo down in the grass, his two wrists bound together by my right hand as I concentrated on his neck. The left hand was rubbing his inner thigh, taking longer strokes as he shifted to give me more room.

"Mmmggh." Ichigo groans out as he tilts his head to the side in a seductive manner. A shiver racked throughout my body. God-damn, what more can a man ask for? No matter what happened to Ichigo, he was still a drop dead sexy motherfucker.

"Ya like tha'?" I whisper huskily to his neck, biting down, another groan ejecting from his mouth. I grin, licking the skin around it in apology, before moving lower to prod at his pert nipples with my sharp canines. He squirmed under my grip, but I held tight, continuing on with my mission. Lower I went, down to his lower chest, dipping my tongue in all of his defines crevices and scars barring and broken from his years of service. I'm sure some of them came from that bastard, Aizen, too, which immediately infuriated me. He was still out there, somewhere, ready to strike. And I would be ready when that time came.

I pass the large amount of scars, and move lower, down to where I lay face to face with his erection. I groaned as pre-cum dribbled softly down his cock like a waterfall, making me have to bite back as groan as I smirk up at him. Ichigo was blushing, as usual, his delicate features stained with the sweet essence of red. Gently, I move to place my lips on the tip of his cock, giving it a soft lick before taking the whole thing into my mouth. Surprisingly, the taste was salty, tangy, and tasted like…like Ichigo. However the hell I knew that, I didn't know.

Ichigo's hands found their way into my silvery hair, pulling me farther onto his dick as I begin to suck. I look up at him the whole time, but every time we meet eye-contact, he will shift his eyes away or closed with a smart comment of 'don't stare at me.' I continue to anyways.

Ichigo, with blush stained features, groaned as I drag my cobalt blue tongue along the main vein, while scoffing my teeth slightly along his shaft. His legs curl up from under me, hugging my waist in their strong vice like grip. "Mmmm…..H-Hichigo, s-stop thaaat…." He drags off as I bite down on his dick, telling him to shut up. He did.

I smirk around his erection and continue to bob my head up and down, watching and listening to his every move and sound. Ichigo stares at me again. He groans softly as I hum, obviously content with his dick in my mouth. Bright orange hair was tossed back as he tilted his head away, his lips curled into a silent scream as I brought him to his relapse, the white, tangy substance shooting into my mouth as I constrict my mouth to swallow. Ichigo's fingers leave my hair as I pull away, kissing him softly.

The orangette's nose wrinkles up to the taste of himself, but nonetheless speaks. "Where were you twenty years ago?" he mumbles, dejected, but still panting. I laugh.

"On the otha' side o' the world, apparently." I comment as I roll both of us over so he's on top again. "Can ya do me a favor?" I ask lustfully, licking my lips as he leans down on me again. His eyes, lidded and aroused, glanced at my eyes, his blush still firm in place. It's a wonder why it wasn't permanent.

"Depends." Ichigo comments, his groan prominent as I massage his hips.

I pull him down on me, biting down on his ear as I whisper "Prep yerself." Ichigo pulls away, shocked, his eyes wide and alarmed. I roll my eyes and softly stroke his hair, calming him as his breath became erratic. I shush him. "Ya don't have to, Ichigo, chill out."

Ichigo mumbles something untellable. I ask him to speak up. "F-for you I will." He mutters. It made my heart swell.

I kiss him again. "Okay, but don't do shit ya don't wanna, kay?"

The orangette nods and lids his eyes again in pleasure, pulling his fingers up to suck on them.

He stuck them into his mouth.

I almost came.

"Holy shiiit…" I groan, my dick throbbing as I clench my teeth to watch him. He groans, bucking his hips into me as he wets his fingers with his saliva. My nose, probably running with blood, throbbed again as he groaned my name. I toss my head back. "Yer gonna kill me." I mumble as he takes his fingers from his mouth to under him. I bite my lip as he injects one finger, making his eyes fall shut and his open to a silent 'oh!'

"Hiccchiiigo….!" He shouts vocally, his finger thrusting into him as he practically lays on me, his sweat covered chest forming to mine. Another two fingers were added, making him move to kiss me sloppily, his moans covered and pouring into my lips.

After a few more seconds I groan, pulling away while gripping Ichigo's hips. "Ya ready?" I say, barely audibly as Ichigo moves to straighten his back and straddle me again. He nods, signaling me to go as I pull his waist up, lining him with my erection. Before I had any chance to ease him onto me, he slams down. I pull my head back, surprised as I let out another loud moan. Ichigo, too, let out a low scream as he immediately begins to rock against me.

Ichigo's hands find my chest as he erratically begins to ride me, his nails digging into my abs as I hiss at him.

"Ah, ah, ahhn…" Ichigo groans to my thrusts. He fists my hair, pulling my head back as he rocks quicker, making me silently wonder how far he was away. God knows I wasn't far AT ALL.

My head ached and my chest burned as I fought for air, Ichigo's passionate, almost desperate behavior making my cock throb as he bounced on me.

"M-more, Shi, mor-e!" he groan\yells at me, his sounds drowning my own as I push up deeper into him. "F-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna-!"

"Cum." I purr to him, finding myself near my own release. That word was all he needed, before he spilled himself on me, promptly falling on me as I grip his hips. He rocks again, as I cum along with him, filling his body as he relishes from his high.

The orange haired man covered in sweat groaned in my neckline. "Now why didn't we do this sooner?" he says, almost depressed. A crack a laugh, followed by a smirk.

"I'm good, aren't I?" I say playfully.

"Don't let that comment swell your head up." The orangette comments with a frown. I only snicker as I pull myself up, Ichigo falling off of me with a plop into the grass. He growls at me. "Warn me next time." He grumbles. I raise an eyebrow.

"What's with the change a' heart?" I roll my eyes as he grumbled to me.

"My ass hurts."

…

I couldn't help bursting out laughing, I really couldn't. I mean, the face and everything, it was just…hilarious. Like, literally hilarious. Ichigo smacks my milky thigh, telling me to shut up, but I only laugh harder.

Ichigo grumbled again as he tried to stand, failing immensely as he plops back on the floor. He pouts. "Carry me to the river." He demands.

I continue to chuckle as I stand.

"With pleasure."

It's not as long as I wanted it D oh well, I don't feel like writing much more today! Hope you liked, and please tell me any errors, because I KNOW I got many of them!

R&R please!


End file.
